


Do it, Save Him

by 1destielplease



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Horror, HyungHyuk - Freeform, M/M, Mystery, Thriller, Violence, doctor hyungwon, jookyun - Freeform, kidnappings, kiho, showhyung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1destielplease/pseuds/1destielplease
Summary: To: My MinFrom: My HyungwonMinI know you can't read these but i'm going to find you, okay?I'll do anything for you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! I am finally working on this au! For those of you who have already read this au on my twitter, thank you for reading it and sticking to the full chaptered fic now! Please, I ask of you not to spoil to those who haven't read it! Where is the fun in that? If you want to read the text au I did first on this, feel free ! Otherwise, I sincerely hope you enjoy this! I apologize in advance for any mistakeshttps://twitter.com/MJsAUs1/status/1075454813117267969 (Link to au bc IDK how to use the webs)

"I am so glad you are feeling better Mrs. Young. Please take these every night before you go to sleep, it'll help control your blood pressure. If you are still noticing that your blood pressure is high even after taking the medication, please come back and we will be happy to help you out" Hyungwon said while scribbling down something on what he called his 'doctors notebook' and gave his patient a kind smile.

"Thank you so much, Doctor. Now I just need to make an appointment for my three month check up, right?"

"Yes ma'am. Sarah up front can help you with that. I'll be going now, I hope you have a great night! See you in three months with better results?"

"Absolutely!"

Hyungwon grinned at the middle-aged woman and left the patient's room. He walked back to the call room where he left all his stuff. After a 26 hour call shift at the hospital, Hyungwon was finally finished and he wanted nothing more than to go home to his fiance and sleep. HIs fiance. He felt giddy just by thinking about the word. 

It's been a month since Hyungwon proposed to the love of his life. Lee Minhyuk was a man with many charms. They met during college, when they were both naive and young. It took them so long to realize how much they loved each other and just after three years of dating, Hyungwon finally tied the knot. He couldn't imagine spending the rest of his life with anyone other than Minhyuk. 

When Hyungwon got home he took a shower and prepared some tea. He pulled out his phone and began to type a message to Minhyuk. 

To: My Min

From: My Hyungwon

Babeeeee

 

To: My Hyungwon

From: My Min

whaaaaat?

 

To: My Min

From: My Hyungwon

I love you <3

 

To: My Hyungwon

From: My Min

I love you too <3

Now what do you want?

 

To: My Min

From: My Hyungwon

Why must you assume I want something? Can't I just tell my fiance that I love him?

 

To: My Hyungwon

From: My Min

So you don't want anything?

 

To: My Min

From: My Hyungwon

Nope

Just some hugs and kissess.. and maybe some chicken nuggets from mcdonalds when you're off work?

 

To: My Hyungwon

From: My Min

:/

I can't believe I agreed to marry you.

 

To: My Min

From: My Hyungwon

You love me

  
To: My Hyungwon

From: My Min

I do. BBQ or Ranch?

 

To: My Min

From: My Hyungwon

YOU'RE THE BEST! Ranch!

 

To: My Hyungwon

From: My Min

Okay Hon, I'll see you soon. I miss you!

 

To: My Min

From: My Hyungwon

We saw each other this morning but I guess I miss you too. 

 

To: My Hyungwon

From: My Min

HYUNGWON!

 

To: My Min

From: My Hyungwon 

I'm kidding! You know I always miss you!

Hurry home. It's getting late. Drive safely.

 

To: My Hyungwon

From: My Min

I Will <3

 

Hyungwon put his phone down and sighed. He sipped his tea, blowing gently so he doesn't burn his lips and tongue. Time always felt like an eternity when it came to Minhyuk, especially when Hyungwon took up overnight call shifts. The hospital was always busy that Minhyuk couldn't even stop by to leave Hyungwon some dinner so he settled with a meal from the cafeteria. Hyungwon was missing his finace and he was started to get moody. 

Checking his phone again, Hyungwon puffed out air when he realized it was only 9pm. Minhyuk should be on his way home now.

Distracting himself from being a clingy fiance, Hyungwon turned on the tv and surfed the channels to find a good show. When he didn't find anything, Hyungwon resisted the urge to look at the time and instead got up from the couch and made himself another cup of tea. 

After almost falling asleep to a news anchor talking about some new celebrity gossip, Hyungwon checked the time on his phone. 10pm? Why wasn't Minhyuk home yet?

 

To: My Min

From: My Hyungwon

Min? I texted you an hour ago. Where are you? :(

Minhyuk, it's 10pm. You're never late, where are you?

Did I do something wrong? Are you upset with me?

Please pick up the phone

Minhyuk?

 

Something wasn't right. Hyungwon could feel it in his gut. Minhyuk was a very punctual man. Even with his job, he was the owner of his own company, he never showed up late to a meeting and would get all of his work done before deadlines so he could come home to Hyungwon faster. It was odd for Minhyuk to be late; and if for some reason he was, he usually would call or text Hyungwon to let him know. 

Hyungwon waited ten minutes more and when Minhyuk didn't respond, he began to fully worry. Something definitely wasn't right.

 

To: Changkyun

From: Hyungwon 

Has Minhyuk texted or called you?

 

To: Hyungwon

From: Changkyun

No, he hasn't.

He's not home yet?

 

To: Changkyun

From: Hyungwon

No, it's so weird. I don't know if he's mad at me or not. 

 

To: Hyungwon

From: Changkyun

I honestly don't think there is anything that would make Minhyuk hyung get that mad at you.

Have  you texted Wonho?

 

To: Changkyun

From: Hyungwon

No...

 

To: Hyungwon

From: Changkyun 

He's probably with Wonho and Kihyun! His phone probably died.

 

Truth was, if Minhyuk was really with their friends, and his phone was actually dead, he would've called using Wonho's or Kihyun's phone. Hhyungwon's heart began to race, sweat forming on his forehead.Maybe he was panicking for nothing but this was too weird, Minhyuk would never just leave and disappear without letting Hyungwon know first, unless he was mad at Hyungwon. Hyungwon tried to think hard about anything they've talked about recently that could make the older man mad or upset. When nothing came to mind, He shot Wonho a quick text. 

 

To: Wonho

From: Hyungwon

Hey, by any chance, is Minhyuk with you and Kihyun? I can't seem to reach him and i'm starting to worry.

 

To: Hyungwon

From: Wonho

Hey, I haven't heard anything from him. 

I'm not really that close to him but let me as Kihyun because he and Minhyuk have gotten close lately!

 

To: Wonho

From: Hyungwon

Thank you

 

To: Hyungwon

From: Wonho

Okay so Ki said that he spoke to him last night on the phone and he texted him about his new line this morning but other than that he hasn't spoken to him since yesterday. 

 

To: Wonho

From: Hyungwon

oh

okay. Thank you

 

To: Hyungwon

From: Wonho 

Is everything okay?

 

To: Wonho

From: Hyungwon

I don't know.

Minhyuk got out of work a couple hours ago but he ran some errands. He said he would be back soon. 

 

After exchanging messages between him and Wonho, Hyungwon was now full on concerned, 

 

Where did Minhyuk go?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To: My Min
> 
> From: My Hyungwon
> 
> It's 2am.
> 
> I'm going out to find you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember if I mentioned this but this fic will be heavily text oriented as well. For the most part it'll be the same from the twt au there will just be slight changes! Also im sorry for any mistakes, I proof read this myself but I know for a fact there are hundreds of mistakes! Anyways, enjoy!

Time was going back very slow. Every hour felt like five and Hyungwon was beginning to think something serious happened to Minhyuk. There were no calls, no messages, and no voicemails. He tried to call Minhyuk's office to see if maybe he was still at work but after the second ring the phone caught of signaling the office was closed. Hyungwon paced the floors of their shared apartment and bit his nails anxiously. Minhyuk was never late. If he was, he'd normally call Hyungwon to let him know. Hyungwon couldn't help but feel fear that something could've happened to Minhyuk. 

 

**To: My Min**

**From: My Hyungwon**

**Min, if you're actually mad at me just tell me. I'm getting worried and you're still not home.**

Hyungwon tried to dig into his brain to think about what he could've done to upset his fiance but the more he tried to figure it out the more confused he got. He really couldn't find a reason that Minhyuk would be mad at him. They rarely fought but when the did, they were fights with reason, never a stupid thing. 

 

**To: My Min**

**From: My Hyungwon**

**Did something happen at work?**

 

There was no response. Hyungwon checked the time and he frowned deeper. Time went by faster than Hyungwon thought. It was nearing 2 AM and Minhyuk had yet to contact Hyungwon. 

Grabbing his leather jacket from the coat hanger, his car keys from the little bowl next to the front door, and his shoes, he left his apartment in search of his fiance. Deciding against taking the elevator, Hyungwon ran down the stairs and into the parking deck. Hyungwon and Minhyuk lived on the third floor so it didn't take long for Hyungwon to reach his car. With his phone inside his mouth, he opened his car door and got inside of it as fast as he could. Once inside the car, Hyungwon tried to send another message to Minhyuk in hopes that he'll see it. Deep down, he knew he wasn't going to. 

 

**To: My Min**

**From: My Hyungwon**

**It's 2am.**

**I'm going out to find you.**

 

For a winter night, it was obviously cold but tonight was colder than usual. It was below freezing temperatures, snow covered the sidewalks outside. The thought that something happened to Minhyuk on this cold winter night chilled Hyungwon's bones in fear.

Hyungwon drove out the parking deck and onto the empty streets. It was a ghost town. 

The city streets were empty just like Hyungwon imagined. A week-day meant all families were home, resting for a busy day the next day. Something Hyungwon hoped he was doing with Minhyuk at that moment. 

The street lights were the only lights illuminating the dead roads, with the exception of Hyungwon's headlights. 

After driving around from place to place, Hyungwon almost face palmed when he realized he hadn't checked Minhyuk's workplace. He was so caught up with trying to find him that he didn't think to look at the place that could give Hyungwon a clue first.

He sped towards the high-way to get to Minhyuk's office. 

Hyungwon almost cried from relief when he saw Minhyuk's black shiny car parked right in front of his work building. Maybe Minhyuk fell asleep in his car? He's done it before.

Filled with hope, Hyungwon parked behind Minhyuk's car and switched the ignition to turn his car off. He got out of his car and ran towards Minhyuk's. He curled his hands to look inside the windows to see if he could see anything inside but when he saw nothing, he tried to open the driver's side of the car door. It was open.

Hyungwon stared at the car door handle as if he had been betrayed by it. Minhyuk was a very cautious person, he hardly ever left his home without triple checking to make sure he had everything he needed and he even more rarely left his car door unlocked. Hyungwon climbed inside the car and started scrambling for things to find. He wasn't sure what exactly he was looking for but anything out of the ordinary would help Hyungwon find Minhyuk, so he thought. He checked on the passenger's side seat and under it, in the back seats and in the glovebox but he still found nothing. The only thing that was out of place and weird was the fact that Minhyuk's car was left unlocked. Everything else seemed to be in tact.

Hyungwon slammed the glovebox closed in frustration and breathed in deeply. He could feel his eyes start to water. 

He grabbed his phone and texted the person he trusted the most, the person he messaged first after Minhyuk. 

 

**To: Changkyun**

**From: Hyungwon**

**Changkyun**

**I'm panicking**

**I can't find him. He hasn't returned my calls or texts**

**To: Hyungwon**

**From: Changkyun**

**Still? Hyung it's 2am. Why isn't he home yet?**

**Let me text Jooheon, maybe he's seen him**

**To: Changkyun**

**From: Hyungwon**

**Thanks Kyun.**

**To: Hyungwon**

**From: Changkyun**

**Are you out looking for him?**

**To: Changkyun**

**From: Hyungwon**

**Yes. I don't know where he could be**

**To: Hyungwon**

**From: Changkyun**

**Don't worry, we'll find him.**

Hyungwon locked his phone and closed his eyes. He leaned against the car seat and pondered.

He remembers when Minhyuk and him moved into a tiny apartment when they graduated college and how happy they were then. Even now, they were a happy couple and rarely fought. 

Hyungwon's memory took him to when Hyungwon and Minhyuk decided to go out on a date a particular night and Hyungwon forgot to lock the front door. When they came back, the TV's, laptops, and printers were all gone. Minhyuk had been so mad at Hyungwon that night, it was the first time Minhyuk left Hyungwon alone in their tiny apartment and he slept over Changkyun's instead. Not even a couple hours later, Minhyuk knocked on their apartment door, blanket hanging off of his arm and a backpack haning from his shoulders.

_"I was going to stay over at Changkyun's for a couple of days but then I thought how unnecessary that is. It wasn't your fault, Won. I'm sorry. I also forgot my keys."_ He had said. Hyungwon remembers the tears running down his face before he pulled him in for a hug. 

A loud- Ding- interrupted Hyungwon's thought. He unlocked his phone faster than the speed of light, thinking it was finally Minhyuk getting back at him. 

 

**To: Hyungwon**

**From: Unknown**

**Don't worry**

**He's fine.**

**I've got him right here.**

Hyungwon reread the message several times. This was a joke right? It had to be a joke. He swallowed the lump that had formed inside his throat and typed his own message. 

 

**To: Unknown**

**From: Hyungwon**

**What?**

**Who is this?**

**To: Hyungwon**

**From: Unknown**

**If I tell you then where is the fun in that?**

**You're looking for your fiance, right?**

**To: Unknown**

**From: Hyungwon**

**Who the fuck are you and where is Minhyuk?**

**To: Hyungwon**

**From: Unknown**

**Watch your language.**

**He's fine.**

**I just took him to a place where we could talk**

**To: Unknown**

**From: Hyungwon**

**What the hell**

**I'm calling the cops if you don't tell me what's going on and where Minhyuk is**

**To: Hyungwon**

**From: Unknown**

**If you call the cops I can guarantee your fiance will die**

 

Hyungwon finally let the tears fall freely down his face. His worst nightmare was becoming true. Hyungwon dialed 911. For all he knew, this was some big joke or the person behind those texts were lying. He needed to save Minhyuk. Hyungwon went back and forth with the operator to texting the anonymous person.

 

**To: Unknown**

**From: Hyungwon**

**Oh my god**

**You're a fucking psycho. Where is he? What did you do to him?**

 

**To: Hyungwon**

**From: Unknown**

**Nothing yet.**

**You better hang up right now.**

 

Hyungwon froze Mid-sentence when he read the message.

 

"Hello? Sir? Are you there?" the operator on the voice called.

"I-I..-"

 

**To: Unknown**

**From: Hyungwon**

**How**

**How did you know?**

 

**To: Hyungwon**

**From: Unknown**

**I'm watching you. Hang up. Calling the cops will result in Minhyuk dying. Is that what you want? A dead fiance?**

 

"- I um.. it seems that I was mistaken. I apologize for wasting your time" Hyungwon said to the operator on the phone that was on speaker.

 

**To: Unknown**

**From: Hyungwon**

**Okay. I'll hang up**

**What do you want? Money? I have plenty. I'll give you whatever you want.**

 

"Sir, are you sure? We can-" Hyungwon hung up before she could say anything further.  He refused to jeopardize Minhyuk's life.

 

**To: Hyungwon**

**From: Unknown**

**I don't want money**

**I don't want materials**

 

**To: Unknown**

**From: Hyungwon**

**Then... what do you want?**

 

**To: Hyungwon**

**From: Unknown**

**You'll see**

**Here, i'll make this super simple for you!**

**I'll ask you to do things for me. All you have to do is do them, every obstacle you manage to do is another day towards Minhyuk's freedom**

 

**To: Unknown**

**From: Hyungwon**

**Ans if I don't do them?**

 

**To: Hyungwon**

**From: Unknown**

**That's a beating. I'll make sure he suffers nicely :)**

**I can kill him whenever if you don't follow my rules! How fun!**

 

**Hyungwon was sick to his stomach. He felt all the food he had for lunch come up to his throat.**

 

**To: Unknown**

**From: Hyungwon**

**Please**

**Don't hurt him**

**I'll do whatever you ask me to**

 

**To: Hyungwon**

**From: Unknown**

**Glad to hear. He's.... asleep right now.**

**You've failed your first task.**

 

**To: Unknown**

**From: Hyungwon**

**What????**

**How did I fail the first task! You didn't tell me to do anything!**

 

**To: Hyungwon**

**From: Unknown**

**I told you not to call the cops but you did anyway.**

 

**To: Unknown**

**From: Hyungwon**

**Please. God, I won't call them again, don't hurt Minhyuk**

 

Hyungwon's vision began to get horribly blurry from the tears streaming down his face. Someone them even landed on his iphone screen.

 

**To: Hyungwon**

**From: Unknown**

**Too late.**

**Don't think you don't get punished as well.**

**Your punishment is the best part! I'll describe in detail how Minhyuk's beating goes.**

**Shall we start?**

 

**To: Unknown**

**From: Hyungwon**

**DON'T HURT HIM FUCK**

 

**To: Hyungwon**

**From: Minhyuk**

**He's confused**

**Doesn't know where he is**

**What should I do to him?**

 

**To: Unknown**

**From: Hyungwon**

**If you touch him i'm going to kill you myself**

 

**To: Hyungwon**

**From: Unknown**

**Hahahaha thats funny**

**Anyway**

**I think i'll use a bat just cause you disrespected me. Starting off easy.**

 

**To: Unknown**

**From: Hyungwon**

**He can't scream. I gagged his mouth!**

**Should I hit his stomach or his legs?**

**If I hit his head i'm not 100% sure that he'll survive. I'd like this to go on for longer**

 

Hyungwon angrily screamed. He banged his hands against the wheel. How could this happen to his sweet Minhyuk? Who exactly is unknown?

 

**To: Unknown**

**From: Hyungwon**

**Fuck you**

 

**To: Hyungwon**

**From: Unknown**

**Tsk tsk tsk**

**Disrespect**

**That'll earn Minhyuk a blow to the head. Don't worry, I won't kill him. It's too early.**

 

**To: Unknown**

**From: Hyungwon**

**OKAY TELL ME WHAT TO DO**

**I'LL DO ANYTHING**

**GIVE ME MY TASK**

 

The reply didn't come. Hyungwon was full on sobbing now. He got out of Minhyuk's car and raced back to their apartment where he was safe. How was this anonymous person watching him? He wondered if they could see him inside his apartment. When he got home, he cried himself in a corner. He didn't know what to do. He was scared that if he called the police again, the psychopath would actually kill Minhyuk. A loud noise came from his phone, signaling he got a new message. 

 

**To: Hyungwon**

**From: Unknown**

**Sorry about the delay. I got preoccupied.**

**You're smart. But not as smart as me. I've already knocked him out. I won't hit him anymore, promise!**

**Sleep well tonight. Tomorrow is gonna be a fun day for you!**

 

Hyungwon pulled on his hair. He was conflicted. How was he even supposed to tell Changkyun he was being watched? A sudden idea came to Hyungwon. He wiped harshly at his eyes and pressed on Changkyun's number. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I hope you enjoyed that! Feel free to leave a comment if you'd like! Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know!


End file.
